Way to Hope
by Kathea
Summary: Set about 18 years in the future. It's the end of the world, where else would she go.
1. The End of Things

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world.

Chapter 1: The End of Things

The world was ending. It has always been a joke before. The world never would actually end but now it was. How things had deteriorated so quickly dominated the news but answers were ever given.

At 32, Sarah Williams should've been looking forward to a full life. After an only marginally misspent youth, college had opened unexpected doors. An up and coming associate at a local law firm and active in the local theater, it was a god life, if a little lonely. Her father, Karen and Toby had moved to California years ago. Friends there were plenty of but romantic relationships were few and far between. Now, with the world falling apart, she didn't even know if they were alive. Paris and Moscow were smoldering ruins. China and Japan lobbed missiles at each other on a daily basis. The Middle East was a wasteland. Martial law was declared two weeks ago. Except for designated hours, everyone was to stay indoors. The news was a sickening soap opera of body counts.

Thus far the United States was an island of safety. Sarah knew, deep in her bones, that this was only the lull before the storm. Sarah had no idea how right she was. The first bomb dropped on Washington, D.C. at 6:47 pm the next day. Then chaos gave birth to madness. Locked up in the family home, Sarah paced and watched the street. Fear would provide safety for only so long then the strong would prey on the weak. She thought about running. Her car had a full tank of gas. She could head out and make it at least 400 miles but then what would she do? At least here was food, shelter and familiarity. She paced a circuit through the house. Front room, kitchen, dining room, den, upstairs bathroom, bedrooms and back and watching outside at each pass.

Her big, mirrored dresser still caught her attention each time she passed by. She didn't deny what happened anymore. It had taken years to come to terms with those hours. IT had been real, so very real. The past few weeks seemed like a Dali painting come to life in comparison.

Flickering orange light through the window caught her eye. Fire? No, but the group coming down the street was surely ready to set something ablaze. She saw the door of neighbors house get kicked in. It was empty and had been for days. The looters seemed disappointed. Sarah backed away from the window and switched off the light. She knew her house was next. She wanted to rush downstairs and shut off the lights but fear paralyzed her feet. The door was locked but it wouldn't hold out long against determined hands. She backed into her old room. If she moved quickly, she cold get the dresser in front of the door but that would only buy time.

She here the crack of shattering glass and time slowed. The memories swam in her head as she ran her hands across the smooth surface and fingered the drawer pulls. The air was almost thick as she spun to take it all in. The stamp of feet up the stairs broke her reverie and the first buffet of the door startled a scream from her throat.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now!" Sarah all but shouted as the door burst in. The intruder was surprised to watch his prey disappear in a swirl of glitter.

The darkness coalesced into the gates of the Labyrinth and she fainted in relief.


	2. Deja Woah

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world.

Chapter 2: Deja Woah

It was the brush of fairy wings against her cheek that woke her. Several of them fluttered around her face and curious expressions mirrored her own. Sarah pushed herself up scattering the fairies. She'd always thought that if she ever came back that Hoggle would be waiting with her gruff affection. The pond was dry and the little hut starkly empty.

The dusty red landscape was soothing in its sameness. At least some things did not change. She kept expecting the infamous monarch to appear but she remained alone save the fairies. "Come on feet," Sarah muttered and pushed off the ground. The heavy gate loomed before her. It was warm against her hand and swung easily open when she pushed. She should've been surprised. The long walls stretched out on either side, as desolate as before. It was like reliving a dream as the path moved beneath her feet. Her hand trailed along the brick until she stumbled at the lack of support. Oh, the short cut: which way to go? The known verses the unknown. Something about the unknown path pulled at her and with feigned confidence she set off down the empty track.

She knew that the path must be twisting and turning for the hazy sun changed positions as she walked down the long straightaway. Her stomach rumbled as she passed yet another hour in the maze and protested its emptiness. Sarah kicked herself for being so unprepared. All she could do now was to keep walking. This time she saw the path turn and the walls opened up into an empty courtyard with a lone door on the far side. The tip of the castle still loomed in the distance.

The center of the courtyard seemed far more lifeless than the edges. An unused sixth sense warned Sarah to keep to the edge. She was halfway around the side when the bricks began to crumble in the center. Sarah moved faster as the stones continued to fall away into nothing. She was running now, the stones falling away at her feet. Finally, reaching the door, Sarah pushed through as the last bricks dropped into the abyss. Sarah exhaled gustily as she slumped against the door now shut at her back. She looked up to find the castle only steps in front of her and started to giggle. The giggle escalated to hysterical laughter that brought her to her knees. As the tears began to flow down her face, Sarah felt the surge of release as her body purged itself of pent up stress from the past weeks. Sobs racked her body. Her grief echoed through the empty air. Her sobs were suddenly punctuated by the crunch of boots on gravel. Sarah looked up in surprise, after so much loneliness the presence of another person was unsettling. Her eyes traveled up well-muscled legs to pale chest to finally rest of a familiar pair of mismatched eyes. Jareth.

"Aren't you a sight?" Jareth drawled with casual contempt.

"Um, hello," Sarah stuttered and struggled to her feet.

"Hello? I remember you as much more…talkative, Sarah. I'm disappointed. I had so looked forward to the lash of your tongue." His eyes leered. That was enough to get her back up.

"So sorry to disappoint, your Majesty." Sarah sketched a mocking little bow. "I find that I am a bit exhausted after my recent ordeal."

"Oh? Not enjoying my labyrinth after all?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, my dear, here is so much that requires my attention that I can't always monitor the experiences of those foolish enough to enter my game."

"No." Sarah shook her head trying to explain but failing to find the words. "Above? The war?"

"I haven't looked in on the above ground in some time." Jareth replied uninterestedly.

"The world is gone. " Sarah replied emptily, her eyes filling with tears. "People are fighting and dying everywhere."

"Child. I've seen the wars your kind wage. Child's play. They always pass."

"Not this time. It's gone too far. What if I'm the last human left?"

"Sarah," Jareth chided. "So dramatic. You are hardly the last human. At any rate, you have made it to the castle, time for you to leave."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed and rushed to clasp his upraised arms. "Don't you understand? There is nothing left to go back to!" Jareth shook free of her.

"You are overwrought. If it will speed you on your way, I will check in on the above world." Jareth looked up and his eyes clouded over with silver mists. Seconds later he shook himself free of the mists and Sarah swore his skin was paler than normal. His jaw stiffened and he grabbed Sarah's arm roughly. The pair disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

They reappeared in a stark throne room. Jareth pushed Sarah roughly onto a stone bench and began to pace.

"What has happened?" Jareth demanded wheeling to stare at Sarah.

"Why? What did you see?" Sarah asked gripping the edge of the bench till her fingertips were white.

"Nothing. I saw nothing." His voice was flat.

"What do you mean nothing?" Her voice rose in panic.

"If there was a human alive above, I would see them. Usually there are so many to choose from that it hurts unless I know who I want. There was nothing there, just darkness. That means."

"That means" Sarah cut in, "that everyone is dead. I am the last human alive."


	3. Am I Dreaming

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world. Each chapter will get progressively longer as the story expands. This is the first story that I've started and actually plan to complete in a very long time. This is mostly romance and some angst as Sarah deals with the idea of being the last of her kind and with our dashing Goblin King. Did she really "defeat" him? Is he mad? I guess we'll all find out together. Writing this sans outline.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth. I hope you enjoy this little venture.

Chapter 3: Am I Dreaming

"Tell me, Sarah. What has happened above?" His voice was just shy of demanding.

"God. I don't even really know." She raked her hands through her hair. "I don't know if it was all planned or just one big accident. One city was bombed then another then another. Wars just broke out like the plague. Long standing hatreds and new rivalries flared to life." Sarah looked up to see Jareth watching her intently from his throne. "They declared martial law and things deteriorated from there. I was watching as a gang looted my neighbor's house. I knew I was next. I was barricaded in my room when they broke into my home. I didn't know what else to do. There was no where else to go but here." Sarah sat quietly knowing she was watched then the loud rumble of her empty stomach filled the air. She pressed a hand to her stomach and looked up blushing.

"Hungry?" His eyes twinkled and her discomfort. "I do believe that caused you problems on your last visit." He flicked his wrist and in his hand a peach appeared. Sarah blanched as he tossed her the fruit. Instinctively catching it, Jareth laughed as she held it as far from her body as possible. "Don't worry my dear, I've no need to send you to dreamland, just yet." Sarah eyed him for one more second before hunger won out and she took a bite. Her parched throat and empty stomach were relieved by the juicy flesh. Sarah watched him as she ate. His indolent posture was betrayed by the tense jaw and eyes narrowed in concentration. Across his fingers rolled a crystal ball filled with gray mists. When the mist continued to swirl the ball was sent flying to shatter against the stone wall. Sarah flinched and in that move brought the King's attention back to her. His eyes bore intensely into hers and she struggled not to squirm under the gaze. "Now," the lazy voice drawled. "Whatever shall I do with you?" Jareth stalked from his throne to her bench. Sarah rose hurriedly only to find herself uncomfortably close to the king. It might have been his nearness, exhaustion or both but Sarah swayed with vertigo and sagged into his arms. Clutching at him, Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes that she had never forgotten. With a long suffering sigh, Jareth pulled Sarah into his embrace. "Rest it seems and," his aristocratic nose wrinkled, "a bath." Once again Sarah was pulled through the maelstrom to find herself in a well-appointed bedroom. The warm colors, light woods and sunny space was not at all what she expected. Her expression must have belied her thoughts for Jareth's soft response was only, "nothing in the Labyrinth is ever as it seems." Jareth leaned against the bedpost and watched as Sarah explored the room. She stopped at the window, warm sunlight coming through to wash her face in light. The sight through the window confounded her. Lush green gardens and fields, snowcapped mountains in the distance all topped by an impossibly blue sky.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like the castle."

"You don't like my home?" Jareth asked and feigned a hurt moue. "What were you expecting? That drafty castle? Hardly fit for a king." Sarah signed and dropped into a nearby chair.

"My apologies. It seems I've had a little too much shock for one day. I think a bath and some rest are needed." Sarah replied with offended grace. Toeing off the soft boots she wore, Sarah looked up to find that Jareth had yet to move. Smiling sweetly, "If you are going to stay then at least start the water going." She knew he might very well call her bluff but was counting on her forwardness to throw him off balance. She began to laugh when she heard running water and all that was left of Jareth was his laughter. Relieved to be alone, Sarah rushed to the bathroom to find steaming water flowing from an exaggerated waterfall into a shallow pool. Shucking her clothes as fast a possible, Sarah hurried under the water. It was deliciously warm and Sarah groaned at the pound of water against her tense back. Toby would love this, she though. Toby…oh God. He was gone. They all were. She slid down the warm tile, her legs no longer supporting her. The water mixed with her tears as her brain tried to cope but couldn't manage it. Unaware of her surroundings, Sarah continued to sit in the water as silent tears streamed down her face.

Jareth watched as her eyes focused on the memory of something that no longer was. A wave of an elegant hand cut off the flow of water and with easy strength Jareth lifted Sarah from the bath. She sat quietly on the stool in the corner as he wrapped her in a towel. Her hair hung in dark ribbons around her face. Another wave of his hand dried her hair and it shown a glossy brown. A fire roared to life as he entered the bedroom with Sarah in his arms and slid her onto the big bed. Pulling the heavy covers up to her shoulders, empty eyes watched each move, detached. "Sarah" Jareth coaxed until her dark eyes focused on him. Resting a pale hand on her forehead, he whispered "sleep now." Her eyes obediently closed and Jareth watched as her breathing slipped into the easy rhythm of sleep. It was the first time in almost 20 years that he'd been able to watch her. She'd been so young that first time, still was all things considered. He'd enjoyed the game but her presence was oddly stimulating. After she returned above, he'd thought about her. No other runner had ever affected him so. He was sure she would have forgotten about him. A deep part of him was glad that she had remembered. He watched as the fire light danced over her bare shoulders. She would sleep peacefully at least for this night. Tomorrow would be another matter altogether.


	4. Wake Me

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world. Each chapter will get progressively longer as the story expands. This is the first story that I've started and actually plan to complete in a very long time. This is mostly romance and some angst as Sarah deals with the idea of being the last of her kind and with our dashing Goblin King. Did she really "defeat" him? Is he mad? I guess we'll all find out together. Writing this sans outline. Also, while I typically try to write grammatically correct, you'll just have to forgive any errors you find.

Thanks for the continued reviews. I'd forgotten how much fun this is.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth. I hope you enjoy this little venture.

Chapter 4: Wake Me

Sarah woke to bright sunlight warming her face. Rubbing sleep grit from her eyes, she wondered again at her surroundings. In all of her imaginings of the castle beyond the goblin city it was never styled as an English manor but more high dungeon. The sheets were soft and smooth against her bare skin. Bare skin? Her last memory was getting into the shower. Since it appeared that she and Jareth were the only people here at the moment that left only one suspect for her current state. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or grateful. Restlessness pushed her from the warm bed and she found her clothes clean and neatly pressed at the foot of the bed. Dressing, Sarah avoided the mirror that would show her bed head and a makeup-less face. It would have to do. Her curiosity hadn't ebbed with age so she cracked the door open and poked her head into the hallway. Rich furnishings lined the hall and a plush runner muffled her steps. Door went in both directions but the stairs to her right seemed like a better choice, so she headed down. The banister was smooth and warm under hand as she descended. Which way, she thought as she reached the bottom. Beveled glass doors led to a stone terrace. The air outside still held the chill of early morning but the sun was quickly warming the morning. Carefully manicured gardens spread before her. They were dominated by a large fountain in the center. It was so peaceful and unlike anything she'd ever imagined. Her mind had always conjured expanses of red sand and stone. A shadow passed over and Sarah looked up to see a snowy owl winging in. In slow graceful arcs it circled the fountain brushing close to the water. In one second the owl was heading straight for her and the next showed the Goblin King standing on two very human feet. The sun caught the sharp planes of his face and gave him an otherworldly air. They stood in silence, each measuring the other until Sarah finally gave in.

"Good morning." Polite would have to work.

"Indeed." Jareth replied. "I did not expect to see you for sometime yet."

"I was hungry and since it seems we are quite alone today and I don't have magical powers to produce food with a wave of my hand…" Sarah left the sentence hanging. Jareth's expression changed to amusement for a split second.

"I suppose, as your host, I should provide you with sustenance." He stepped closer and proffered his elbow. "If you will accompany me." Sarah hesitated, she'd never really touched him of her own volition. There was nothing else to do but follow, so she tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her back up the terrace stairs and further from the way she had come.

The rounded a sharp corner to fin a table for two set for breakfast. The strong smell of coffee filled the air and she was suddenly ravenous. As Sarah ate her fill, Jareth watched quietly over the rim of his coffee cup. It had been quite some time since he'd eaten breakfast or any meal with another person. Sarah looked up as she bit into a bright strawberry and desire shot straight to his heart. If she was pretty at 15, now she was positively breathtaking. The curve of youth had given way to strong cheekbones, finely arched eyebrows and a sensuously full mouth. Jareth sighed inwardly with relief when Sarah sat back fro the table evidently full. He wasn't sure how much more of her intimate presence he could handle just now. She was so vibrant and alive.

"So what now?" Sarah asked as she fiddled with her empty coffee cup.

"Well," Jareth replied in a sultry tone, "we an always adjourn to your room and…" He cut himself off at the steely look in her eye. "Or perhaps I can escort you to the library where you may find some things of interest." Rising with the unconscious grace of his kind, Jareth extended a gray gloved hand. Somewhat less reluctantly, Sarah grasped his hand and was led back inside the manor.

Sarah piped up as they continued to walk, "Where is everyone?"

"How do you mean?"

"Everyone. Courtiers, staff, servants, people. I haven't seen a soul since I got here."

"No one lives here but me."

"No one. No servants?"

"Did you think me unable to take care of myself?" and Jareth laughed a truly amused laugh. "I have no need of them. And as for a court, goblins and dwarves hardly make a court. They tend to do as they please more than as I please." Jareth stopped at an ornately carved door and pushed it open. The library encompassed a space larger than her house. Walls were stacked high with books. A second level could be send above a circling verandah. Comfortable couches and chairs in dark leather invited the reader to sit for a while. The touch of a hand on the small of her back propelled Sarah forward. Idly, Jareth picked up a book from a side table and handed it to her. "I think you might enjoy this one." She half expected the door to shut ominously behind him but it closed on quiet hinges. She was alone here with him? The book he had handed dropped from nerveless fingers. It clattered to the stone floor and gave her a jolt at the loud sound in the silent room. Sarah quickly retrieved it, smoothing the mussed pages. The book was bound in a dark green leather and gold lettering ran up the spine. _Ages Past_. Never one to turn down a book, Sarah settled in an oversized chair in a beam of sunlight and started reading.

She didn't realize how the hours had passed until the sudden pop of a laden tray appearing on the nearby table produced a startled yelp. Her stomach was growling and she noticed the sun had changed positions. How long had she been reading? The story was engrossing. The history of a magical land that few remembered existed. How it all came to be. The labyrinth was a refuge, a safe haven for the unwanted and unloved, the lost and lonely. So, they weren't exactly alone here. Neither was the goblin kingdom the only kingdom but it seemed as though relations between neighboring kingdoms were strained at best. She had so many questions to ask. The knowledge swirled in her head. Lunch sat heavy in her stomach and the warmth of the room lulled her to sleep.

A soft brushing against her cheek woke Sarah to a room lit by the fading sunset. Most of the room fell into deep shadow but the trailing light gilded pale hair to gold. Sarah blinked, trying to clear the haze from her eyes. Jareth was running his fingers slowly down her cheek. Little pricks of electricity sparked her skin. The sharpness was gone from his face; instead his eyes were soft, if a little sad. Sarah lifted her hand to cup his face, her voice husky from sleep. "You are so pretty." Gentle humor brightened his gaze and Jareth leaned down until their lips touched.

AN: I know. I'm a horrible person. It's a very long holiday weekend. I don't have to go back to work for almost a week, so maybe I'll get the next chapter up soon. To one of my reviewers who asked that I not bring in any other characters, I say it sounds like a plan to me. I like the stories with new characters to really round things out but I want to focus just on our couple in this one. Happy Thanksgiving.


	5. Greet the Dawn

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world. Each chapter will get progressively longer as the story expands. This is the first story that I've started and actually plan to complete in a very long time. This is mostly romance and some angst as Sarah deals with the idea of being the last of her kind and with our dashing Goblin King. Did she really "defeat" him? Is he mad? I guess we'll all find out together. Writing this sans outline. Also, while I typically try to write grammatically correct, you'll just have to forgive any errors you find.

Thanks for the continued reviews. I'd forgotten how much fun this is.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth. I hope you enjoy this little venture.

Chapter 5: Greet the Dawn

It was so quick. Barely even a touch. So faint that her sleep-logged brain didn't fully register until it was done and those familiar eyes were watching again. Sarah wanted so badly to stay awake but her eyes lost the battle. She drifted back to sleep without any magical aid.

Jareth could have easily lifted and transported her to her room with a crystal. Instead he lifted Sarah into his arms and took the long way back to her rooms. The covers on the high bed pulled back at his silent command. Depositing Sarah gently down, he carefully removed her shoes and in an instant replaced her rumpled clothes with one of his shirts. It was a temptation to stay and watch her sleep. Her pale face surrounded by her dark cloud of hair. The deep V of the shirt exposed a soft swell of breast and smooth expanse of skin. Jareth had spoken the truth when he said he hadn't looked above in some time. It would've made the longing even worse.

All those years ago, when she'd said the right words and in his full glory Jareth was called before her he'd expected the same petulant youth. She was only a girl on the cusp of womanhood. It wasn't fair. He'd struggled to play the villain as she trampled through his kingdom. She'd won his heart over in an instant. Her grip increased with each passing moment. Sarah had thought that the peach dream was for her, to slow her down. But it was just as much for him. To watch her, hold her, for the first and last time. He knew even before she took that final step over the edge of reality in the Escher room that she would refuse him. And then the world fell down. He'd kept an eye on her in the intervening years but it became harder to watch as she blossomed into a woman and loved others. He'd finally just stopped. Accepted that his heart would never be whole again, that he would be alone. His world narrowed down to only his kingdom. Then she'd said the words and the world fell down again.

She'd returned broken and alone. In that they were alike. How he wanted to hate her, rage at her, remind her of his power. He wanted to lord that power over her again. But he couldn't. Sarah had no way of knowing how the long-lived fae such as he loved. She would not understand how permanent his love for her was. He'd admitted only to himself that there was no way at fifteen she couldn't accepted it. Now, it was doubtful she'd believe him. The usually self-assured Goblin King was at a loss. The fates had delivered back into his hands the only one he'd ever loved and she was stuck her forever.

Hidden by the shadows of the bed, Sarah began to toss. Her hands clenched the heavy coverlet. Her face contorted in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jareth shifted to the bed, stroking her arms, thinking to calm her. Sarah only fretted more at his touch and began to mumble. In frustration, Jareth ripped off his gloves, smoothing her hair back from her face and her mumbles became coherent.

"Toby! Toby, please…" Sarah gasped.

"Sarah" Jareth gently called, shaking her carefully.

"No, no! Don't go!" Sarah continued to cry. "Toby, don't!" Jareth grasped her shoulders, sharking harder, desperate to pull her out of her dream.

"Sarah! Wake up!" Sarah bolted upright, her brother's name rolling off her lips in a scream. She was fully awake now, the terror of her dream shining in her eyes. Tears still rolled down her face. She broke on one sob, her body finally giving over to her grief. Jareth pulled her close. She came unresisting to his arms. Sarah's tears quickly dampened his shirt. She had to cry. She had to start grieving. Her slim body shook under his hands. Sarah's arms locked around his shoulders, her face buried in his neck. A warm stream of tears slipped down his neck and over his heart. Her body ceased to rock with the force of her tears but moonlight marked bright trails down her face.

"I'm alone." Sarah whispered, meeting his eyes.

"No, you aren't." He whispered back.

"Yes, yes I am. Toby is dead. My dad and Karen are dead. Everyone I've ever known is dead." Her voice rose with each declaration. "Everyone who loved me, knew me is gone." Jareth reached up, cupping her cheeks. She tried to resist his touch and ferocity of his gaze.

"Sarah, you are not and will never be alone." Jareth said fiercely and brought his lips down on hers. He wanted to scare her but tasting the salt on her lips he softened until he was just ghosting over her lips. He pulled back, his heart jumping wildly in his chest. Sarah's eyes were wide and dark but unreadable.

"Please, just go." Sarah begged in a ragged whisper. In an instant the room was barren of any trace of his presence. Her face cooled rapidly in the absence of his touch. Her body collapsed back on the bed as silent tears continued to fall. Sarah sighed in relief as sleep finally claimed her.

The days passed by quietly. Days turned to weeks almost unnoticed. Meals continued to occur in silence. Sarah spent much of her time reading or walking in the gardens. She didn't call herself depressed but as time continued to flow the bright light that was her soul dimmed. Even a reunion with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus didn't seem to lift her gray mood. She wasn't angry or violent, just empty. It was like living with a shadow.

At first Jareth left her alone for much of the time. Then Sarah found that she would look up from reading to find him on a nearby couch. Or he would join her for a quiet lunch. It seemed at time to Sarah that she found him at every turn. She wanted desperately to remember, to return to the woman she was; the carefree, happy woman. She wasn't sure if that woman still existed or even could. So much had changed. That other woman had a reason to hope, dream and love. Finding a way to do any of that again seemed impossible.

The days slipped by until Sarah was no longer entirely sure how long she'd been Underground. Her daily routine was now just that, routine. While being surrounded by magic continued to astound her, the paths she trod were familiar, the view out her window comforting and the manor her home.

In the pre-dawn hours, Sarah jolted awake in her bed. Her heart beat a fast staccato in her throat. Her dream still lingered bright at the edges of her vision. Was it only a dream? It had been so perfect in that dream world. Everything so right. She wanted to return to it but her body pulsed with an unusual energy. Stepping from the bed, Sarah crept quietly out of her room and down to the garden terrace. The stone was cold on her bare feet. Far to the west the sun was starting to brighten the sky. The garden was still and quiet except for the soft splash of the fountain. She breathed deeply of the chill air. The deep, dark scent of the underground was no longer strange to her. She didn't gape in surprise when Jareth winged in and transformed in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I'm fine," Sarah answered quickly. "I just realized something." A small smile graced her lips as she gazed out at the far distant mountains. The sun was just starting to gild the peaks and the sky began to lighten from the deep indigo. "I will never see Toby or my dad or Karen again."

"Sarah," Jareth cut in. A gloved hand reaching out to stroke her arm. She watched the leather clad hand slip down until it grasped hers. To Jareth's surprise, she held on.

"No, Jareth. Let me finish. I'll never get to tell them I love them again or see Toby grow up. He would've been a good man. I will miss them so much. But," and she looked up into his eyes. "I'm not alone. You told me that before but I didn't want to, I couldn't believe you."

"Why?" His voice was full of hurt.

"I thought it meant that I'd have to give them up."

"You don't."

"I know that. At least now I do. I've never really been alone. I've had you the whole time. Longer really, I think." Sarah stepped forward, shyly closing the distance between them. Jareth lifted his free hand and brushed it gently down her cheek.

"I've been waiting for you." Jareth said softly. With one finger he lifted her chin until he could touch her lips with his own. It started softly but as Sarah melted into his arms, he took the kiss deeper. They broke apart suddenly for air.

"What will happen to me now?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose," Jareth replied while tucking her close to his body and turning towards the rising sun, "it's up to you. This is the land of dreams and wishes." His fingers tangled in her long hair and he pulled gently until she could see his eyes. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want to say here, with you. Make this place my home. You've given me something to hope for."  
"What's that, love?" The endearment rolling easily off his tongue.

"A future."

"Forever is a long time." Jareth warned.

"It's more than I had hoped for."

"Sarah, my precious, me too." Lifting her lips to his again. "I love you. I've loved you since that first time. I've been alone for so long."

"Not anymore. I love you." With her words, she sealed their future. Their lips met again, fusing as each hoped to melt into the other. Neither noticed the sun break over the tree-line and the sky turn a clear blue above them.

It was only forever, not long at all.

The End

AN: Okay, so the story went where it wanted, not where I planned. We never made it to M rating. It turned out sweeter than I planned. And, yes, I decided that the sun would rise in the west in the underground. Roll with it.


End file.
